


Into Dust (Star Wars One-Shot Collection)

by Danicastories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone needs feels, F/M, Feels, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Romance, Star Wars The Last Jedi - Freeform, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, reylo trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danicastories/pseuds/Danicastories
Summary: And without second thought he kissed her. [This is a collection of Reylo One-Shots I wrote. Come on in!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I have decided to upload the one-shots I wrote. Some are short, some are a bit more lengthy. I hope you enjoy the first one. 
> 
> English isn't my first language. Please have that in mind if you find some grammar that sounds off. I am sorry T_T  
> You can also find me on instagram: @danicareylo

Her feelings were raging fire, burning over their connection, daring his own emotions, overflowing him with desire. Yet, he didn't find himself able to fight her properly. While Rey was afire, landing hit after hit with her two-sided lightsaber onto his red weapon, his thoughts were somewhere else. With every brutal jab Rey's heartbeat drummed in Kylo's ears and he cought himself almost unable to use his own fury against her. He came here, to this lonely planet, not to fight her, but to talk to her. To seduce her a little bit. To finally make clear her place was at his side. „Not the dark side-", he had started to explain, but she wouldn't let him finish. Instead she decided to ignite her new sword this old pirate scum Kanata build for her. It took him by surprise; her newfound energy. Kylo could feel Reys attempt to pull on their connection. She wasn't as good yet, but out of pure curiosity he allowed her to use their bond as energy. Rey pushed forward and instead of using her saber she raised her leg quickly for a kick. The new leader of the First Order managed a backflip, his left boot landing a strong kick on Rey's wrist. She howled with pain and dropped her weapon, quick to blink away the sudden tears raising into her eyes. Kylo was stronger, faster and he grabbed the chance to finally freeze her in place with the force. „Will you just leave it?", he asked in a low tone trying to hide his exhaustion. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Reys dark eyes were filled with anger. Kylo could sense her frustration perfectly. He let out a sigh and deactivated his saber, before bending down to pick up Rey's weapon. „You're so impulsive. You fit my side of the force quite well", the young man teased as he took a closer look at the staff in his gloved hands. „I will never succumb to the dark side", Rey growled, visibly trying to fight against the hold Kylo had on her muscles. Her opponent's eyes flicked to her angered face and a small smile formed on his full lips. Rey found herself noticing he hadn't shaved in some time and that his smile was truly intriguing. Kylo heard her thoughts just in the moment they crossed her mind. „You've sent them away", Kylo noticed calmly and looked around. He had met her in the middle of a dense forest. The smell of conifers lingered in the air. When he had entered the atmosphere of this unknown planet he had seen a small ocean as well. He wondered if he imagined the scent of salt and algae.

Rey had come here with what was left of the Resistance in the hope they could once again find enough allies to fight against the First Order. And thus to prevent another galactic war. But this time the Galaxy hadn't been on their side; their allies too scared to join them in the battle. Her friends, especially Poe, were outraged by their confederate's cowardice. How could they dare to leave them alone in all of this mess? The Resistance needed money to survive and build a new fleet - but no one was willing to give them a funding. As things seemed to be hopeless Rey decided to actively train herself to become a Jedi. With the help of the Jedi books she had stolen from that old, stubborn Skywalker, she'd be able to fight against Ben. And maybe, if she were to become good enough, she'd be able to help him turn.

Kylo stepped closer to his favorite foe, his eyes tracing her pale face, trembling lips, her beautiful, watery eyes. She was his weakness and he was a fool for believing he could make her turn her back on her friends. Rey was loyal. She grabbed onto these people because they were precious. He knew she never had these kind of connections growing up on Jakku.

He was also aware, even though Rey felt the same lonliness, despair and frustration all her life, just like he did, she didn't see their bond as something connected to fate. Instead she thought of it as a burden. She didn't know how much these kind of thoughts hurt him. Deep down. Kylo wouldn't be able to admit these kind of feelings towards her. As much as she wasn't ready to let go of the thought of turning him to her side, he himself wouldn't accept her not joining him. It would end in a fight. Always. „Life could be easier", Kylo thought, „Truly." He cought himself softly touching Rey's cheek, his gaze filled with emotions. The scavenger's breathing started to fasten as she felt the sensation on her skin and apart of her being frozen in place through the force, she didn't find the strength to tell him to stop.

„Why, I truly wonder, does everyone fight me?", Kylo broke the silence, his fingertips stopping at his fiend's chin. Rey averted her eyes finding herself unable to answer. So much pain swept in this question. She hated him for being too honest and so very raw. „I am sorry", she answered instead. Kylo sighed. „I am sure you are", he replied and finally let go of the hold. Rey, cought off guard, tripped a step forward, her forehead touching Kylo's chest. He cought her with one arm, the other hand still holding onto her lightstaff. She stiffened up as she felt his warmth around her body. She fought him just a second ago – she should be more defensive. Was he playing mind tricks on her again? Rey bit her lip. He had a certain smell to him. Did he use perfume? Or was it just him? „Will you listen now?", he intruged her thoughts. She didn't move an inch even though he wasn't holding onto her that tightly. He just made sure she didn't fall to the ground due to muscle failure. Or weakness. Rey didn't answer. He took it as a yes. „I am not the dark side", he started and as if he feared her moving away he grabbed her waist just a little tighter. 

Rey was so much smaller than him, so much more fragile. His arm easily reached around her thin waist, making it easy to hold her in place. But still – she didn't try to fight against it. Kylo didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed her closeness. Her warmth wandered through his thick clothing, he could feel her breathing, and through the bond he even heard Rey's heart beating quicker and quicker. Did he have this big of an impact on her? Even though she had fought him just a few moments ago he thought of her rage not being targeted at him. He had the idea she did it because she thought she had to. Because in the eyes of her friends Kylo was the worst of it all. The very core of evil. Of everything that went wrong. And she wanted to believe that on the one hand but on the other she wanted to help him. Deep down, she knew she didn't want to fight nor kill him. But she tried. She tried her best to fit the ideas of her audience.

There was too much connecting them. Rey knew that. As she felt his warmth against her body and his steady grip around her body, she knew fighting him was not leading her any way. It was a dead end. He was stronger and probably would always be. No matter how hard she trained – his cleverness, strength and overwhelming presence would always defeat her. It angered her, she had to admit that much. It was a sort of envy she felt towards his talents. And she knew he had taken control over her thoughts way back then on Ahch-To. The moment they touched hands over the sizzling fire she knew she was done for. Turning her back on him in the throne room had ripped her small heart apart. She had seen so much. So much good in him. So much he had to give, so much he had to receive. He was helpless, sort of. And she knew she was the one to help. She wanted to give him so much. It had hurt her. Maybe it had hurt her more than it had hurt him the moment she left him unconscious on the floor.

When she had been the first to awake on the throne room floor, her nose flooded with the smell of sweat, blood and fire, her eyes had flown towards Kylo's figure. Without a second thought wasted, she had fought herself back onto her legs and ran over to her so called enemy. His eyes were closely shut, he had had small wrinkles between his full eyebrows and small beads of sweat had run down his forehead. Rey had checked if he was still breathing and the feeling of pure relief took over her senses as she felt his heartbeat on his neck. „I am so sorry", she had whispered, „That I can't be who you want me to be." With a kiss on his wet cheek she had said goodbye to Ben Solo. Her enemy.

As the memories ran through Rey's mind Kylo had no problem receiving them. He had felt her kiss. He had heard what she had said. And he had understood her all too well.

Kylo let loose of her, tossed away her staff and reached out to her face with both of his gloved hands. As he lifted her chin so she would look at him, he saw sadness.

And without a second thought wasted he kissed her.


	2. Unsettling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself immersed in the soothing darkness. (Rey's PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a challenge to write extremely short OS. I swear. Try it.

It was weird. Quite unsettling as well. Longing to talk to the enemy. It was worse because I knew he would listen - despite the fight we had going on. But it was too dangerous. To reach out, that is. He would find me and with that; the Resistance. I was certain about that. I tried to put the focus of my training onto the force. Deep down I knew I was no match to him, but at least I wouldn't die by default. That's what I hoped for. With a heavy sigh I let myself drop down onto the soft grass beneath my feet. The Resistance - or at least what was left of ot - had found a planet located in the Outer Rim. It was small, green, habitable, but because of its size merely noticable. After our escape from Crait the First Order's new Supreme Leader didn't reach out to me. But I knew he could if he wanted to. Both of us thought the forcebond died with the death of Snoke - but that wasn't the case. In fact I could sense him at any time of the day. And because of that I was sure he could sense me, too. I sighed and tried to fix my messy hair. The sun was burning hot on this planet and the humidity that came with it made me sleepy. I leaned back onto the stub of a tree and decided to doze for a bit. Darkness filled my dreams. Sudden cold rose from the ground and I felt myself shiver. Unable to wake myself up I looked around in the illusion I found myself in. In the distance I could see a red light. 

Softly pulsating in the dark I heard it calling for me and without thinking I strode forward. The pulsating became more intense the closer I came and as I almost reached the origin of it I saw that it in fact was a crystal sending soothing redness through the darkness. Mesmerized by its beauty I reached out to touch it, but before I could touch it a big hand appeared out of the darkness holding me back. As I lifted my head in shock a body shaped itself from the pitch black background. 'My offer's still available', I heard a deep, husky voice. I recognized the origin of the voice clearly: Ben. As soon as I knew it was him I could see him in all detail. Swamped by all kinds of emotions I could only manage to stare back at those dark, strong eyes. A daring, short smile formed on his full lips as he let loose of my hand. The red color of the crystal danced over his light skin, full lips and dark eyes. I noticed he wore a light, black gown. A belt on his waist held everything in place. It fitted him loosely, showing a bit of his muscular chest. I frowned. 

'Wrong things to notice on an enemy', I thought and shook my head in denial. 'Not interested', I rejected his offer yet again and averted my eyes. 'You don't sound truthful', Ren commented, 'You were thinking alot about me the past few months', he added. I swallowed hard. 'You...No', I denied and looked at him. He merely raised his eyebrows and without replying anything else I knew he wasn't believing a word I just said. 'You said you would hunt me down', I said, remembering the battle of Crait, 'And I really don't want to be killed', I admitted. He grabbed the crystal without a word and came closer. 'And I repeat: My offer is still available', he whispered, moving his face close to mine. His brown eyes stared right through me. I forgot to breathe. 'I...', I started but he put his index finger onto my lips. 'Shush...', he looked around, then back to me, 'I would be...glad to teach you the ways of the force. You're certainly useful to me...', he spoke and lifted my chin up. Heat flowed through my body, my heart started racing uncontrollably as he analysed my reaction to his touch. He smirked. 'I agree. It must be...unsettling to be longing after your enemy', Ben teasingly whispered, brushing his rough lips against mine. As I tried to catch my breath again I found myself back on the soft grass. 

And loneliness filled my heart yet again.


	3. Whatever you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different outcome of the interrogation scene. Cough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes whatever he wants.

Sweat carved its way down her slim, slightly tanned face. She tried to withstand my will stubbornly, but I managed to invade her mind easily nevertheless. ‚Be a good girl and show me the map', I commanded her in a quiet voice, but all she did was to grind her teeth. She opened her watery, brown eyes and pushed me out of her head with all her might. It took me by surprise and anger arose inside my stomach. I roughly grabbed onto her neck. ‚I can take whatever I want', I informed her as I choked the truth out of her. She coughed. ‚Come and take it, then', she dared me in a shaky voice. I let go off her neck and opened the fixations. No one dared me. She slided down the seat but I caught her before she landed on the floor. I lifted her up and turned her around, fixing her on the spot via the force. My hands wandered down her body. I stopped at her chest and managed to pull down her tight gown. 

She sucked in air in panic as my lips touched her wet neck. Even under the pressure of the force she trembled, goosebumps wandered over her body. Her carotid vibrated under my caressing lips. Her reaction to my touches were raw, visceral. I could hear her thoughts racing as I pressed myself closer to her body. ‚Still don't want to talk?', I asked. She pressed her lips together, determined to not give me any information. Her stubbornness on the one hand made me furious, on the other hand I was aroused by her silent moans as I reached down her crotch. She couldn't see my slight smile. ‚Are you not telling me because you certainly enjoy this?', I whispered into her ear. ‚N-No!', she managed to answer and bit her lip the moment I strengthened the pressure over her vulva. I was surprised at my own excitement. Her moans didn't sound like she wasn't enjoying. I loosened the force on her, her legs were weak. I grabbed her by the waist to support her and continued to press her down on the seat in front face first. Her backside pressed against my arousal, she tried to fight me off, but I pinned her down again. ‚Tell me and I will stop', I promised her, slowly pulling down her gown, exposing her slim body. She had quite some curves I didn't expect. ‚Please, don't', she begged - and her tone made me lose my head.

Her breath felt hot on my skin. I could easily hold both of her wrists with one hand. And still: She was a fighter, indeed. Desperately trying to fight me off. Rey, whose back was still turned to me, struggled under the pressure I put onto her body, unwittingly causing small sensations all over my body as her backside rubbed against me. I bit the inside of my lip. My mind went blank and she gave me a hard time focusing. I enjoyed her stubbornness. Her eagerness. At this point I didn't want her to tell me anything anymore. The situation we found each other in was so much more exciting. The map could wait.

I pulled down her gown just a little more, exposing more of her petite back, then the sides of her breasts. She was breathing heavily and managed to bite my hand I was holding her in place with. Startled by the sudden pain I unwantedly released her. And she took her chance to turn around quickly. Her knee found its way in between my legs. I froze, yet a small smile formed on my lips as she stopped right before hitting me. 'Eager to show what we got, aren't we?', I pointed out as she exposed her beautiful body to my eyes to see. She sucked in air and held her hands protectively in front of her chest. This scavenger must have never been touched by a man before. Softly I reached out for her cheek, stroked down to her chin, lifted her face up. She averted her brown eyes shyly. I took the chance to free myself from her knee between my legs and leaned down to her face. Rey turned around in surprise and so I stole her first kiss. A gasp fled her mouth as my hands wandered over her body again, finding their way down to her crotch yet again. 'Then, scavenger, tell me nothing, will you?', I whispered. And she obeyed my will.


End file.
